In keeping with reclinable seat arrangements in general, a typical aircraft passenger seat comprises a seat part, a seat back, a leg rest and a pair of arm rests. The seat back is movable between an upright position and a reclined position in which the back is at an attitude that is closer to the horizontal. The leg rest is likewise movable between a lowered position in which it is tucked out of the way against the front of the seat, and a raised position in which the leg rest forms an effective extension of the seat portion.
The more elaborate types of aircraft seats are configurable as an approximation of a bed. These are of particular benefit on long haul flights. Such an arrangement is usually found in first class accommodation where the space afforded each passenger's seat is at its greatest. However, even though a greater amount of space is provided for each seat in first class accommodation, there are still severe restrictions on space and weight that must be considered when designing the seat itself and the arrangement of the seats in the cabin.
When the seat back is reclined and the leg rest is raised, the seat occupant is able to rest in a recumbent posture more comfortable for sleeping. Although the first class seat is wide in comparison to economy and business class seats, it is still restricted as a bed. A considerable amount of the width is taken up in the side arms which are made as part of the structure within which the seat components are mounted. In conventional thinking, the fact that arm rests are necessary is put to advantage by using them as stowage space for a foldable table, and seat and entertainment controls, etc. However, if anything, their additional uses have tended to increase the width of the arms. This requires that the seat portion be narrower or the seat as a whole be wider.
It is an object of the invention to provide a more comfortable sleeping arrangement than the prior art reclined seat allows.